This protocol seeks to enroll HIV-infected adolescents not routinely part of the "medical system" due to underlying chronic illness, into a program of intensive observation and follow up, the intent of which will be the subsequent enrollment of these individuals into appropriate treatment protocols. Co-enrollment of subjects into ACTG treatment protocols will be the primary focus in ACTG 220.